


Ein Drama in zwei Akten

by VampiresBride



Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Graf von Krolock only on stage, Humor, Multi, Theatre, watching yourself on a stage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiresBride/pseuds/VampiresBride
Summary: Alfred, Herbert, Sarah und Magda besuchen das Musical "Tanz der Vampire" und beobachten sich selbst auf der Bühne.





	1. Akt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleines Drama in zwei Akten von mir - mit Unterstützung von Capulet, alias Asia. Ich danke für deine Hilfe (vor allem was meine Kommata angeht).  
> Ich wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„Das ging doch niemals so wild zu bei uns im Gastraum!“, zischte die junge Frau leise, erntete allerdings nur ein leises Schnauben.  
„Du warst doch nie unten, wenn Gäste da waren!“, fauchte es leise zurück.  
„Und? Mein Vater wird dir ja wohl kaum ständig an den Busen gegangen sein!“  
„Hast du eine Ahnung!“  
Ein leises Zischen ließ die beiden in ihrem Streit innehalten und den jungen Mann anstarren, der das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wies auf die Bühne. Murrend wandten die beiden sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Bühne zu. So ganz wohl war ihnen dabei nicht, doch sie hatten gemeinsam entschieden, dass sie sich das Musical anschauen würden, also saßen sie nun hier und suchten die Parallelen zu ihrem eigenen Leben. Während Magda dem Bühnengeschehen bisher nur zustimmen konnte, war Sarah eher skeptisch. So ganz war sie nicht zufrieden mit der bisherigen Darstellung ihres Vaters und dem allgemeinen Geschehen im Gasthaus.  
Schließlich stolperten Alfred und der Professor in den Gasthof hinein und drei der vier Anwesenden hielten den Atem an. Sarah starrte nach unten, schaute sich den Alfred-Darsteller an und ließ dann ihren Blick zum richtigen Alfred wandern. Magdas Blick wanderte ähnlich und Alfred war ziemlich unwohl unter diesen Blicken.  
„Was denn?“, murmelte er leise.  
„Könnt ihr euch nicht mal in Ruhe das Stück anschauen?“, fauchte Herbert – der vierte im Bunde – genervt.  
„Du hast gut reden, du hast dich ja so gut wie nie blicken lassen!“, erwiderte Magda.  
Herbert verdrehte nur die Augen; er hatte sich ja auch nicht für Sarah interessiert, er hatte die Zeit lieber im Schloss vor seinen Leinwänden verbracht. Doch er war hierher gegangen, weil er sich anschauen wollte, was die Menschen tatsächlich aus ihrem Abenteuer gemacht hatten. Der Film hatte ihm gefallen, auch wenn er keinesfalls mit seiner Darstellung zufrieden war, aber sonst war die Handlung dem sehr ähnlich, was tatsächlich passiert war. Seine Begleiter schienen anderer Meinung zu sein, doch er wollte sich auf das Stück konzentrieren. Einen Film konnte man so oft schauen, wie man wollte, doch dieser Abend hatte ausreichend Geld gekostet und keine der Szenen ließ sich pausieren.

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe und Herbert lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sitz zurück. Er hoffte, dass er jetzt den Rest der Show genießen konnte. Leider war das eine Hoffnung, die sich selbst zerstörte, sobald Alfred und Sarah auf der Bühne das erste Mal aufeinander trafen. Neben ihm spannte sich Alfred an und er ließ seinen Blick auf den ehemaligen Assistenten wandern. Sarah griff gerade nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.  
„So schlimm war es damals gar nicht. Haben wir uns nicht sogar unterhalten?“  
„Nein, haben wir nicht“, erwiderte Alfred leise und sah auch wieder auf die Bühne, wo gerade Sarahs Vater auftrat, um die Tür zu vernageln.  
„Da habe ich Angst bekommen. Ich dachte ehrlich, dass der uns jetzt auch einsperrt…“, murmelte Alfred dann.  
„Hat er ja nicht. Er hat nur meine Tür zum Badezimmer vernagelt und danach meine Fenster. Das war schrecklich!“  
Herbert musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen – eine vernagelte Badezimmertür. Er hatte die Menschen noch nie verstanden, oft nicht einmal, als er selbst noch am Leben war. Alfred dagegen schien am liebsten flüchten zu wollen, jedenfalls dem Zucken seiner Muskeln nach zu urteilen. Herbert kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, er wollte einfach nur wissen, was sie sich noch ausgedacht hatten, wenn es Alfred jetzt schon peinlich war, was er zu sehen bekam.  
„Oh Gott, bitte nicht!“, flüsterte Alfred heiser.  
„Gott ist tot!“, antwortete Herbert leise, rein aus Reflex. Sein Vater hatte ihm diesen Satz so oft gepredigt, er war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.  
„Schon gut, aber das war…“  
„…so unglaublich romantisch!“, seufzte Sarah und unterbrach Alfred damit.  
Alfred schluckte, als er sich daran erinnerte. Sicher, er hatte wirklich an Sarah gedacht in dieser Nacht. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, ob er sich ihre Schönheit nur eingebildet hatte oder ob sie wirklich so vor ihm gestanden hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie eine schönere Frau gesehen hatte. Und er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl mit ihr gemeinsam wäre, obwohl er sie eigentlich gar nicht gekannt hatte. Doch er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er mit ihr glücklich werden könnte.  
Ein leises Lachen riss ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken von damals und er sah wieder aufmerksamer auf die Bühne, wo gerade der Professor mit einer Salami verprügelt wurde. Nun entkam ihm auch ein leichtes Lachen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob das damals tatsächlich so passiert war. Aber er hatte nach dieser Nacht definitiv eine Beule gehabt, von der Alfred schon damals nicht gewusst hatte, woher er sie haben könnte.  
„Als wenn mein Vater zu dir gekommen wäre…“, flüsterte Sarah schließlich leise.  
„Wenn du wüsstest…“, erwiderte Magda leise.  
„Komm schon, er war doch mit meiner Mutter glücklich!“  
Nun war es Herbert, der lachte. Wenn ihre Mutter nur ein wenig so war wie diese Frau auf der Bühne, dann war ihr Vater sicher nicht glücklich mit ihr gewesen. Doch er verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, ahnte, dass sonst der Abend schneller eskalieren würde, als es ihm lieb wäre. Wie hätte er auch auf den Gedanken kommen können, dass sie diesen Abend harmonisch verbringen könnten? Sie lebten inzwischen so viele Jahre zusammen, hatten sich arrangiert, doch wirklich harmonisch war es selten zwischen ihnen. Er vertrieb diese Gedanken gleich wieder und wandte sich dem Stück vor ihm zu. Hoffentlich würde es noch seine düsteren Gedanken vertrieben, schließlich war es bisher recht romantisch.  
„Hey Herbert, deinen Vater haben sie gut getroffen…und dann auch noch mitsamt seinem Wahlspruch!“, griente Magda.  
Recht hatte sie, tatsächlich gefiel ihm das Lied und er konnte sich sogar vorstellen, dass es auch seinem Vater gefallen hätte. Doch der war heute selbstverständlich nicht mitgekommen, er war ja nicht mal mit ihnen gereist. Niemals würde er sie in ein Musical begleiten und für einen kleinen Moment überlegte Herbert, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, einfach auch zu Hause zu bleiben. Doch nun saß er hier und wollte eigentlich das Stück genießen. Deswegen antwortete er auch Magda nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur weiter auf die Bühne.

„Deinen Professor haben sie wirklich perfekt getroffen!“  
„Sarah, halt doch einfach mal die Klappe!“, fauchte Alfred leise zurück.  
„Aber recht hat sie. Er ist perfekt dargestellt, genauso habe ich ihn auch immer wahrgenommen, nur auf die Logik bedacht!“  
Dieses Mal zog es auch Alfred vor, zu schweigen. Im Stillen mochte er den beiden Frauen Recht geben, doch irgendwie interessierte ihn das schon, was er dort sah. Der Professor war fast schon lustig, was er damals nicht hatte sehen wollen, denn für ihn war der alte Mann sein Arbeitgeber gewesen, mit dem er sich gut stellen musste, damit er auch weiterhin sein Gehalt bekam. Meistens hatte das auch funktioniert, meistens hatte er sein Geld bekommen, doch nicht immer und als sie dann im Wirtshaus angekommen waren, hatte der Professor seine Zahlungen gänzlich eingestellt. Auch danach hatte er kein Geld mehr von dem alten Mann gesehen.  
Ein leichtes Lachen entkam ihm, als sich der Mann auf der Bühne bewegte – nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass jemand seinen Professor so gut imitieren könnte. Doch dieser Mann machte es fast perfekt. Auch allgemein sah er ihm sehr ähnlich, es war wirklich faszinierend, wie gut die Macher des Musicals das alles umgesetzt hatten. Das Grinsen konnte er einfach nicht verbergen, während er den „alten“ Mann auf der Bühne beobachtete und dabei versuchte, sich selbst nicht zu beachten. Das war irgendwie das einzige, was ihn wirklich störte: Sich selbst auf der Bühne zu sehen und zu überlegen, ob er sich wirklich so verhalten hatte.  
Bei der nächsten Szene wollte er sich einfach nur verstecken. Schon damals war ihm das unheimlich peinlich gewesen, immerhin hatte Sarah ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sie durch ihr Schlüsselloch beobachten wollte. Und dann hatte er auch noch gedacht, dass sie mit ihm schlafen wollte – und lag so unglaublich falsch wie selten in seinem Leben. Wäre er immer noch ein Mensch, hätte er vermutlich rote, glühende Wangen. So jedoch sah man ihm seine Peinlichkeit kaum an, er wollte sich einfach nur verstecken.  
„Hast ihr wirklich dein Bad abgegeben?“, fragte Herbert schließlich leise, Alfred aber zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.  
Sarah dagegen nickte strahlend und klammerte sich an Alfreds Arm. Diesem war das alles einfach nur peinlich. Er hätte sein Bad wirklich nicht abgeben sollen, immerhin hatte er sich diese Zeit für sich freigeschaufelt. Mit Mühe hatte er den Professor damals dazu überreden können, sich hinzulegen, dann hatte er das Wasser mühsam erwärmen müssen und natürlich nach oben schleppen. Aber sie hatte es ihm einfach abgeschwatzt und er hatte sich aus dem Bad schieben lassen ohne zu protestieren. Hinterher hätte er sich schon in den Hintern treten können, immerhin war das sein Bad gewesen, aber damals hatte er sich noch damit trösten können, dass es für Sarah gewesen wäre. Inzwischen…war ihm das alles einfach nur noch peinlich.  
„Also mein Vater hätte dich sicher nicht angestarrt, wenn du noch nackt in der Wanne gelegen hast!“, erklärte Herbert mit einem Mal und Alfred sah wieder nach vorn.  
„Oh doch, er ist mitten in meinem Bad aufgetaucht und hat mich angestarrt!“, erwiderte Sarah leicht giftig.  
„Dafür ist er viel zu anständig!“  
„Von wegen!“, fauchte Sarah zurück.  
Herbert verdrehte die Augen, als er das hörte. Aber er nahm sich vor seinen Vater danach zu fragen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser mitten im Bad eines nackten Mädchens aufgetaucht wäre, nicht einmal wenn er auf der Jagd gewesen wäre. Doch sich mit Sarah zu streiten, war nicht das Ziel seines Abends. Also starrte er wieder nach vorn, wo der Graf immer noch die nackte Sarah mehr oder weniger anstarrte und sie schließlich zum Mitternachtsball einlud. Herbert verzog die Lippen, als er das hörte. Sein Vater hatte ihn damals noch gefragt, was er seinem diesjährigen Gast schenken sollte – die roten Stiefel waren seine Idee gewesen, ebenso wie das rote Kleid, in der Hoffnung die Blutflecke nicht so zu sehen.

„Oh Himmel, habt ihr beide damals wirklich so kitschig geklungen?“, fragte Magda schließlich leise, erntete einen bösen Blick von Herbert, einen genervten von Alfred und einen verliebten von Sarah.  
„Naja, also er war schon sehr niedlich. Aber vor allem wollte er mich davon abhalten, diesem Diener zu folgen. Beinahe hätte er es geschafft, dass ich die Laterne zwischen den Bäumen verloren hätte! Aber ich habe es noch geschafft. Und diese Stiefel sehen meinen wirklich ähnlich!“, flüsterte Sarah schließlich.  
Sarah grinste bei der Erinnerung, wie süß Alfred sich damals um sie gesorgt hatte; als wenn sie nicht wusste, worauf sie sich dabei einließ. Sie hatte doch gewusst, wohin sie laufen musste und natürlich hatte sie auch gewusst, wo das Schloss lag. Man konnte es vielleicht vom Dorf aus nicht sehen, aber schon früh hatte man ihr eingeschärft, niemals in diese Richtung zu gehen. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht immer darauf gehört und hatte so einen ersten Blick auf das prächtige Anwesend werfen können, was sie auch später nicht losgelassen hatte.  
„Ja, du hast ganz genau gewusst, worauf du dich einlässt!“, knurrte Alfred leise und Herbert musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass Sarah wusste, was sie wirklich auf dem Schloss erwartete.  
„Gut, vielleicht wusste ich nicht direkt von Vampiren, aber ich…“  
„Gar nichts wusstest du. Du wolltest einfach nur einen Abend in Freiheit verbringen und dann zurückkehren, aber ein Zurück hat es für dich nie gegeben!“, murmelte Herbert mehr zu sich selbst, aber natürlich hatten ihn die anderen Vampire auch ziemlich gut verstanden.  
Währenddessen war es auf der Bühne natürlich weitergegangen und Herbert erkannte, dass inzwischen wohl Sarahs Vater, der schmierige Wirt, gewandelt worden war. Herbert schauderte leicht, denn er mochte den Mann nicht wirklich und als Vampir war er wirklich keine Zierde. Doch er mischte sich da nicht ein, das war die Entscheidung seines Vaters, er war immer noch der Graf und vermutlich würde er es auch in Zukunft bleiben – an sich wollte Herbert auch gar kein Graf werden, allein die damit verbundene Verantwortung schreckte ihn ab.  
„Du hast ja um meinen Vater getrauert!“, flüsterte Sarah schließlich erstaunt.  
„Hab ich nicht. Ich bin hin, um mich davon zu überzeugen, ob er wirklich tot ist. Wäre er es nicht gewesen, vielleicht hätte ich dann selbst dafür gesorgt!“, flüsterte Magda aufgebracht zurück, ein Fauchen in der Stimme, was sie nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
Herbert beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um Sarahs Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen und ihrer Antwort vielleicht zu entgehen. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert davon wäre. Da schaute er sich lieber an, wie Alfred und der Professor versuchten, den Wirt endgültig zu töten, was leider nicht so funktionierte, wie sie sich das wohl vorstellten. Aber er hatte ohnehin das Gefühl, dass Alfred nicht töten konnte, jedenfalls damals nicht und auch heute scheute er sich noch davor und legte eine unglaubliche Zurückhaltung an den Tag.

Dann begannen sie über die Bühne zu jagen und schließlich einmal durch den Zuschauerraum, bis sie schließlich vor dem Schloss standen. Herbert musterte es. Ähnlichkeiten fand er jedoch nicht, das Schloss seines Vaters sah gänzlich anders, viel zu viele runde Türme und auch sonst… eben überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Doch er enthielt sich jeden Kommentars, am Ende würde das doch wieder nur zu einer unnötigen Diskussion führen, die er gerade nicht haben wollte. Dann trat der Graf vor das Schloss und begann die Besucher zu begrüßen. Leider musste Magda diese Szene stören und Herbert hätte beinahe gefaucht.  
„Hat er euch damals wirklich so lange zugetextet?“  
„Keine Ahnung, weiß ich nicht mehr…“, murmelte Alfred zurück und blickte wieder auf die Bühne, starr und den Rest ignorierend.  
Irgendwie war ihm das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm, doch er konnte sich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern. Er wusste noch, dass er unglaubliche Angst gehabt hatte und verschwinden wollte, doch der Professor hatte ihn festgehalten und ihn damit gezwungen, sich dem Grafen zu stellen. Am liebsten wäre er damals einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen, doch selbst dann hätte ihn der Professor noch mit sich genommen.  
„Oh mein…“  
„Sprich es nicht aus!“, fauchte Herbert, als Magda schon angefangen hatte.  
Doch er selbst starrte fasziniert auf die Bühne, denn dort stand er…oder jedenfalls war sehr große Ähnlichkeit vorhanden. Bei dem Umhang musste er grinsen, noch heute trug er unheimlich gern Umhänge und der junge Mann ging wirklich faszinierend damit um. Dann begann auf der Bühne das erste Spiel zwischen Herbert und Alfred, während die beiden Vampire sehr unterschiedlich damit umgingen. Herbert selbst wurde dabei heiß und kalt…das so zu sehen, machte ihn an. Alfred war das ganze eher unangenehm, schon damals hatte er nicht viel mit den Versuchen des Vampirs anfangen können, weil er nicht wusste, was der andere von ihm wollte. Noch heute…wollte er lieber nicht über das damalige Trauerspiel zwischen sich und dem Grafensohn nachdenken.  
Der erste Akt endete damit, dass der Graf den Schwamm präsentierte, den er Alfred wohl abgenommen hatte. Sarahs Kommentar dazu war nur, ob er ihn nicht noch hätte und Alfred versuchte krampfhaft nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ja, er hatte ihn noch, immerhin war er mit Sarah zusammen. Ein solches Geschenk konnte er nicht wegwerfen, aber was es noch schlimmer machte, der Graf hatte ihm den Schwamm damals wirklich abgenommen und ihn selbst so begehrlich angestarrt – eben so wie er auch Sarah angestarrt hatte.  
Alfred war mehr als froh, dass er endlich den Saal verlassen konnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn noch der zweite Akt erwartete – aber vielleicht hatte er dort ja nicht so viele Auftritte und vor allem nicht so viele Peinlichkeiten durchzustehen.


	2. Akt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da ist auch schon der zweite Akt!

„Oh nein, Alfred, du wirst schön wieder mit reinkommen!“, grinste Magda, während Sarah Alfreds anderen Arm nahm.  
Gemeinsam begannen sie den ehemaligen Assistenten wieder in Richtung ihrer Sitze zu ziehen. Herbert war schon vorgegangen, hatte sich nur ein Glas mit Rosé Wein geholt und ein wenig Blut aus einer kleinen Phiole hineingegeben, bevor er die Gruppe hinter sich gelassen hatte. Alfred dagegen wollte sich einfach nur verstecken; er hatte keine Lust jetzt noch den zweiten Akt anzuschauen, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es noch besser kommen könnte – immerhin wusste er, wohin es führte. Sarah würde vom Grafen auf dem Ball gebissen werden, dann würden sie flüchten und Sarah würde ihn beißen. Er konnte sich gerade wirklich keine Höhepunkte mehr vorstellen. Doch sich gegen die beiden Frauen zu wehren, war nicht möglich.  
Und schließlich fand er sich auf seinem Sitz wieder, das Licht war noch an und der Vorhang noch unten. Er konnte das Blut riechen, was Herbert gerade zu sich genommen hatte, doch er hatte seine Instinkte sehr gut unter Kontrolle, damit er Herbert nicht anfiel. Seufzend setzte er sich anders hin, als mit einem Mal die Musik wieder begann. Das Licht war noch nicht einmal aus, deswegen fuhr er auch ziemlich heftig zusammen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und blickte dann auf die Bühne. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, doch bald erkannte er eine Ahnengalerie, eine Treppe und schließlich auch die Sarah-Darstellerin.  
„Was kommt denn jetzt?“, fragte Magda leise.  
Sie wurde von Sarah und Herbert angezischt und zog sich schnell wieder zurück. Fasziniert starrte Sarah auf die Bühne, wo gerade ein wunderschönes Liebeslied begann. Sie war aber auch die einzige, die wirklich begeistert davon war. Alfred musterte das ganze eher skeptisch, es führte ihm nur wieder vor Augen, wie dumm er sich damals verhalten hatte. Magda war verwirrt, dass es eine solche Szene zwischen Sarah und dem Grafen gegeben hatte, doch sie wagte es nicht noch mal eine Frage zu stellen. Und Herbert war einfach nur genervt – er kannte solche Szenen von seinem Vater und es reichte schon, wenn er mal in eine solche hineinplatzte, da musste er sie sich eigentlich nicht noch auf der Bühne anschauen. Aber natürlich erkannte er die Melodie von „[style type=“italic“]Total Eclipse of the Heart[/style]“ – aber jetzt konnte er das Lied wohl nicht mehr ernst nehmen.  
„Das war so romantisch…“, flüsterte Sarah schließlich ergriffen.  
„Er wollte nur dein Blut und du scheinst immer noch zu denken, dass er dich geliebt hat!“, gab Herbert zurück.  
„Tu ich nicht!“, fauchte Sarah leise.  
Herbert verzog die Lippen zu einem boshaften grinsen, nickte leicht und wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Bühne zu. Die Ironie war seinem Verhalten deutlich anzusehen. Innerlich fragte er sich, warum er sich doch immer wieder auf diese Diskussionen einließ, die ohnehin zu keinem Ergebnisführten. Vielleicht hätte er ihnen doch lieber getrennte Plätze besorgen sollen, sodass sie alle die Show allein schauen konnten. Doch nun war es zu spät dafür und er würde jetzt sicher nicht aufstehen und gehen. Außerdem war die Liebesszene zwischen dem Grafen und Sarah auch schon vorbei. Was nun kam, darauf konnte er sich auch noch nicht so richtig einen Reim machen, doch das Intro gefiel ihm irgendwie.  
Die Szene entwickelte sich weiter, immer mehr Schauergestalten versammelten sich auf der Bühne, um das Bett, das in der Mitte der Szene stand. Sie bewegten sich elegant umeinander und dann mit einem Mal sah er wieder sich selbst, wie er Sarah hineinführte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, denn es wirkte einfach nur unglaublich erotisch sich selbst in diesem Kostüm zu sehen, auch wenn er diese Sarah leider an einen weiß gekleideten Vampir abgeben musste. Neben ihm zuckte Alfred zusammen und er schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Das war die schrecklichste Nacht in meinem gesamten Leben…“, flüsterte er.  
„Wieso?“, fragten Sarah und Magda gleichzeitig.  
„Ich habe die gesamte Nacht davon geträumt, dass…naja, du vom Grafen gebissen wirst…und dass er mich umbringt!“  
Wieder wandte er den Blick ab; noch heute lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an diese Nacht dachte – und gleichzeitig war ihm das alles so unheimlich peinlich. Er war damals ein erwachsener Mann gewesen und hatte sich solche Angst durch einen Traum einjagen lassen. Und genau das sah er nun wieder auf der Bühne.Es war nicht haargenau sein Traum, natürlich nicht, doch sie hatten die wichtigsten Bilder sehr direkt eingefangen. Er sah sich selbst in einem ewigen Kampf mit dem Grafen um Sarah, am Ende jedoch wurde er selbst vom Grafen gebissen, dann saugten sie gemeinsam Sarah aus. Alfred schauderte leicht, wandte den Blick ab, er wollte das alles nicht noch einmal durchleben.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so intensiv von mir geträumt hast“, flüsterte nun Herbert und unterbracht damit Alfreds düstere Gedankengänge.  
„Hä, was…?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
„Fast in deinem ganzen Traum war Herbert zu sehen“, klärte Sarah ihn auf.  
„An meinen echten Traum kann ich mich nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Und wenn ich euch darauf hinweisen darf, dass das hier alles nur Erfindung ist!“, murrte Alfred und hoffte, dass niemand seine Lüge erkannte. Natürlich konnte er sich noch an seinen Albtraum erinnern und er wusste auch noch, dass Herbert darin eine Rolle gespielt hatte, doch er glaubte nicht, dass ihm diese sonderlich gefallen hätte. Die meiste Zeit hatte ihn das, was sein Kopf ihm da vorspielte, einfach nur verstört, wenn auch nicht mehr als die Tatsache, dass er in diesem Traum selbst zum Vampir geworden war und Sarah ausgesaugt hatte.  
„Ach schade, ich hätte gern noch mehr von deiner Traumwelt gesehen!“, grummelte Magda leise, als alle Schattengestalten sich zurückgezogen hatten und man von allen Seiten Wecker klingeln hörte. Alfred seufzte erleichtert auf.  
Schließlich schob der bucklige Diener auf der Bühne einen Wagen herein und begann die Vorhänge zur Seite zu ziehen, womit es wieder heller auf der Bühne wurde. Alfred war froh, dass seine Tortur damit erst einmal vorbei war. Er hoffte, dass es nicht noch schlimmer kommen konnte als das, was er bisher gesehen hatte.Der Alfred auf der Bühne wachte auf und auch wenn Alfred es eher ungern zugab, auch sein erster Gedanke hatte damals Sarah gegolten, von der er hoffte, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Der Professor hatte ihm damals vorher noch versichert, dass der Graf sie erst auf dem Ball beißen würde, doch er hatte trotzdem Angst um sie.  
„Ist das widerlich.“  
„Hat er das damals wirklich gemacht?“  
Er verstand weder Magdas noch Sarahs Frage vollkommen, ekelte sich aber auch davor, dass der Diener gerade in die Schüssel gespuckt hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann konnte er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Zwischen seinem Albtraum und seinem Zusammenbruch in der Gruft war eigentlich nur Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er an diesem Tag etwas zu sich genommen hatte, doch wenn das Essen im Schloss nur ein wenig dem auf der Bühne geglichen hatte, dann sicherlich nicht. Dann endlich machte sich der Professor fertig, um auf die Suche nach der Gruft zu gehen – nun wurde ihm ein wenig anders, als er sah, dass sein alter Ego jetzt die Bühne für sich allein hatte.

„Oh mein…ist das süß!“, quietschte Sarah ergriffen.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst…“, flüsterte auch Magda leise.  
„Romantisch?“, war Herberts Antwort.  
Alfred sah zwischen ihnen und wollte am liebsten nur im Boden versinken. An eine solche Szene konnte er sich ebenfalls nicht erinnern. Doch momentan wäre es ihm am liebsten, wenn sich der Boden unter ihm auftun würde, um ihn zu verschlingen. Alles wäre besser, als sich das weiterhin anzuschauen. Er hatte Sarah geliebt und vermutlich hatte er sich auch mit dem Gedanken an sie Mut gemacht, doch an eine solche Szene konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern.Eigentlich sollte er sich doch daran erinnern, wenn er sich eine solche Hymne auf Sarah ausgedacht hätte – das hatte er sicher nicht getan.  
„Hast du das wirklich für mich gemacht?“, fragte Sarah schließlich komplett ergriffen.  
„Nein“, nuschelte Alfred.  
„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte sie traurig.  
„Ich…hab mir vielleicht…ein wenig Mut gemacht…mit dem Gedanken an dich…“, gab er dann leise zu, immer noch peinlich berührt.  
„Könnt ihr jetzt bitte mal leise sein? Ich will wissen, was als nächstes passiert, immerhin war ich da schon ein Vampir…“, mischte sich Magda nun wieder ein.  
Alfred wandte sich auch wieder der Bühne zu, sah die Särge, die gerade nach vorn fuhren und wusste in diesem Moment, dass er einfach nur noch flüchten wollte. Diese Szene, nein, das würde er nicht überstehen, seine größte Schmach. Und schon als sie zum ersten Mal den Film gesehen hatten, hatte Herbert ihm vorgehalten, dass er ihn umbringen wollte. Nicht mal die Verteidigung, dass er es ohnehin nicht geschafft hatte, konnte den Grafensohn damals beruhigen. Und Alfred selbst war das einfach nur peinlich; immer wieder hatte der Professor ihm vorgehalten, dass er einfach viel zu menschlich war, er sollte mehr von einem Forscher haben, mehr Mumm in den Knochen, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte.

„Naja, wenigstens hängt der Professor nicht in irgendeinem Fenster…“, murmelte Magda während der Szene. Alfred hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, um diese Peinlichkeit nicht noch einmal durchleben zu müssen.  
„Und sie haben sich an deine Geschichte gehalten! Du konntest weder den Grafen noch Herbert ermorden“, erklärte sie dann noch.  
„Sonst würden wir ja jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr hier sitzen, nicht wahr?“, gab Herbert schließlich zynisch zurück, ein leises Knurren in der Stimme  
Alfred verdrehte nur die Augen, verfluchte sich immer noch für seine damalige Angst. Es stimmte schon, sie würden nicht hier sitzen, aber er hätte sich auch nicht so sehr blamiert. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, spürte den Schmerz wie eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn sich dieSpitzen seiner Fänge in das empfindliche Fleisch bohrten. Doch während es sonst eher nebenbei geschah, begrüßte er in diesem Moment die Schmerzen, denn sie lenkten ihn ein wenig von der Peinlichkeit auf der Bühne ab.  
„Na endlich!“, flüsterte er erleichtert, als die beiden Darsteller die Bühne endlich verließen und damit die Szene beendeten.  
„Heiß, Magda“, meinte Herbert als nächstes.  
„Oh Teufel, alles, aber bitte nicht diese Szene, bitte nicht!“  
„Wenn ich durch meine Schmach noch einmal durch muss, dann wirst du es ja wohl auch schaffen? Was kann schon groß passieren?“  
„Äh…nun, unsere liebe Magda macht gerade ziemlich übel mit Chagal rum!“, meinte Herbert mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
„Also, das würde ich ja nicht als rummachen bezeichnen…aber gut!“, erwiderte Magda spitz.  
Nur noch mit Schauern erinnerte sich an diese Szene - sie wusste bis heute nicht, was sie damals geritten hatte, doch es musste etwas Schlimmes gewesen sein. Noch heute schämte sie sich halb zu Tode, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte. Doch sie würde es mit Fassung ertragen; es konnte ja nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Und tatsächlich war es nur eine recht kurze Szene, die damit endete, dass der Sarg hinter dem Vorhang verschwand – während man hörte, wie er eine Treppe runterpoltern sollte, wie es eigentlich damals passiert war. Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören und Magda lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.

„Ach, dann ward ihr also wirklich in unserer Bibliothek damals. Vater war unglaublich wütend, der Professor hat damals seine Sammlungen komplett durcheinander gebracht und natürlich alles angetatscht“, murrte Herbert leise und Alfred starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ja, woher sollte ich denn damals sonst das Buch gehabt haben?“, fragte er leise, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Sarah zischte ihn von der Seite an, als sie sich selbst in der Wanne sitzen sah. Alfred verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Du hast ihm angeboten, dass er mit dir einen Tanz haben kann?“, fragte Magda schließlich leise.  
„Ja, ich war schließlich mit dem Grafen verabredet, eigentlich hätte ich gar nicht mit ihm tanzen müssen!“  
„Hast du ja auch nicht“, kam die scharfe Erwiderung von Alfred.  
Noch einmal fand er sich kurz in der Bibliothek wieder, wo er dann tatsächlich besagtes Buch aus dem Regal zog. Es hatte nicht wirklich ‚Ratgeber für Verliebte‘ geheißen, aber er hatte den Titel auch schon lange wieder verdrängt, alles was danach passiert war, war für ihn einfach eine Tortur gewesen.  
„Oh bitte nicht noch ein Liebeslied für Sarah…“, beschwerte sich Herbert leise.  
Alfred mischte sich nicht ein, er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Wieder hörte man die Stimme, die ihn damals magisch angezogen hatte, sie klang Sarah so unglaublich ähnlich – doch dann war es nicht Sarah gewesen, sondern Herbert. Und genau das passierte jetzt auch, er fand sich selbst im Badezimmer den Grafen wieder und augenblicklich lehnte sich Herbert interessiert nach vorn, um das Schauspiel besser beobachten zu können.  
Alfred musterte sein Selbst auf der Bühne, welches sich auch im Spiegel zeigte. Wie schon damals überfiel Herbert ihn regelrecht mit seinen Ambitionen. Alfred biss sich auf die Lippen, um keinen Ton von sich zu geben, während Herbert neben ihm leise schnurrte. Ihm schien das alles zu gefallen, aber es hatte ihm schon damals gefallen. Alfred war nicht so dumm, um nicht damals schon erkannt zu haben, dass der Grafensohn eindeutig erregt gewesen war.  
„Du hast damals mit Herbert in einem Badezimmer getanzt?“, hörten sie Magda leise fragen und Herbert drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um.  
„Ja…“, schnurrte er leise. „Es war einfach eine Fügung des Schicksals – nur leider wollte er das einfach nicht akzeptieren. Will er ja immer noch nicht!“  
„Alfred steht nun mal nicht auf Männer!“, mischte sich nun auch Sarah ein.  
„Beim Himmel, hast du ihm wirklich an den Hintern gegriffen?“, fragte Magda nun lachend und Herbert nickte einfach nur.  
„Ich dachte, er springt mir gleich an die Decke“, grinste Herbert und Alfred fauchte ihn leise an. Er hasste es einfach nur, dass sie über ihn sprachen, als wäre er nicht anwesend.  
„Ein Buch? Du hast Herbert ein Buch in die Vampirzähne geschoben? Das…hätte ich dir überhaupt nicht zugetraut!“, prustete Sarah schließlich los.  
Wieder fauchte Alfred leise. Er wusste, dass er damals ein Hasenfuß gewesen war, doch er war in einem Schloss voller Vampire gewesen, um ein Mädchen zu retten, was nicht gerettet werden wollte. Eigentlich hätte er gehen sollen, als er noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte – nämlich, nachdem Sarah ihn weggeschickt hatte. Aber er war geblieben und wenn er ehrlich war, bereute er diesen Entschluss immer noch manchmal. Und er hatte sich damals als sehr mutig empfunden, dass er Herbert das Buch zwischen die Zähne geschoben hatte, auch wenn ihn das natürlich nicht retten konnte, er war ja leider nur im Kreis gerannt. Erst der Professor hatte ihn gerettet – und Herbert regelrecht den Hintern versohlt.  
„Ich hätte ihn damals sofort den Schirm abnehmen sollen“, murrte Herbert leise, als er genau diese Szene vor sich sah. „Und dann hätte ich ihn am besten gebissen!“

„Fand der Professor die sich öffnenden Särge wirklich so faszinierend?“, fragte Magda ungläubig und starrte nach vorn.  
„Ja. Ich hatte Probleme, ihn von den Zinnen wieder runter zu bekommen. Und natürlich musste ich ihn davon abhalten gleich auf den Friedhof zu rennen“, erklärte Alfred leise und seufzte, denn er hatte es schon damals gehasst.  
„Ich habe es ja schon immer gesagt – der Mann ist verrückt!“, murmelte Herbert, der ebenfalls beobachtete, wie die Vampire aus ihren Särgen stiegen.  
Wie eigentlich immer fand Sarah das eher befremdlich, auch sonst beobachtete sie das eher mit Schaudern. Auch Herbert war nie von den Ewigkeitsvampiren begeistert gewesen, sie waren einfach so ganz anders. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie ihren Verstand so komplett verlieren konnten, wo er seinen doch behalten hatte. Sie waren nur noch von Gier und Hunger nach Blut getrieben, das konnte er einfach nicht verstehen.  
Und doch fand er es lustig, die unterschiedlichen Kostüme zu mustern. Sie ähnelten denen der Ewigkeitsvampire fast gar nicht, vor allem die Frauen trugen auf der Bühne so unterschiedliche Kleider. Da jedoch sein Vater alle Kleider gestellt hatte, waren sie sich alle recht ähnlich gewesen. Auch das Kleid von Sarah hatte diesem Stil entsprochen, trotzdem gefielen ihm diese Kostüme irgendwie.  
Und so wie Magda lachte auch er auf, als die Vampire durch das Publikum gingen und die Menschen unten erschreckten. Wirklich gruselig wirkten die Gestalten in ihren Kostümen nun wirklich nicht, doch eine Frau kreischte ziemlich laut auf, was gerade Magda erst recht zum Lachen brachte, gerade gefiel ihr das Stückt wirklich gut und sie hoffte, dass es auch so weitergehen würde. Doch als sie den Darsteller des Grafen allein auf der Bühne sah, schwante ihr schon Übles.  
Herbert dagegen ahnte schon, welche Szene ihn jetzt erwartete. Sein Vater war vor jedem Mitternachtsball auf den Friedhof gegangen, um seine ehemaligen Opfer noch einmal zu betrauern. Irgendwann hatte er einmal versucht, seinen Vater davon abzubringen, schließlich war das alles Vergangenheit, doch es hatte nichts genutzt und schließlich hatte er ihn einfach gelassen. Es war einfacher für ihn.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Vater so unter dem Verlust seiner Geliebten leidet!“, flüsterte Sarah ergriffen. Herbert seufzte leise.  
„Er erinnert sich noch an die Jahre und an bestimmte Momente, doch ihre Namen hatte er schon vergessen, nachdem er ihr Blut genommen hatte – wenn er sie denn je gewusst hatte…“, murmelte er leise.  
„Trotzdem…er ist so…“  
„Dramatisch?“, fragte Herbert leise. „Pathetisch? Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe schon versucht…“  
„Nein, romantisch. Er vermisst sie immer noch und er macht sich so viele Gedanken“, hauchte Sarah und unterbracht damit den Grafensohn. Der nahm das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
„Dein Vater hatte etwas mit einem Mann?“, fragte Magda schließlich leise.  
„Der Page? Nein, er hat ihn nur verwandelt – er hat ihn nicht mit in sein Bett genommen“, antwortete Herbert.  
„Lass mich raten, das war deine Aufgabe“, mischte sich zur Überraschung aller Alfred ein, doch der ehemalige Assistent zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Herbert lachte leise und nickte.  
„Ja, er war niedlich. Und ich musste ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen!“  
Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen und sie alle lauschten dem Sänger auf der Bühne, der ein unglaubliches Talent zeigte. Erst als der letzte Ton verklungen war, stiegen auch sie in den Applaus mit ein, denn es war eine unglaubliche Szene gewesen, auch wenn Herbert fand, dass es eigentlich unnötig gewesen war noch einmal auf die vielen Frauen in der Vergangenheit seines Vaters einzugehen.

„Ihr habt also wirklich die beiden Vampire niedergeschlagen – wie zum Teufel habt ihr das bitte geschafft?“, fragte Herbert leise.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihm mit dem Hammer einfach auf den Kopf geschlagen, wie man das auch bei einem Mensch machen würde, vielleicht ein wenig stärker!“, murmelte Alfred und zog den Kopf ein, auch das war ihm noch unangenehm.  
„Du musst auf jeden Fall gut getroffen haben“, grinste Herbert, der Alfred das schon lange verziehen hatte - immerhin hatte es damals nicht ihn getroffen.  
Alfred wandte sich lieber wieder dem Geschehen auf der Bühne zu, wo sich die Ewigkeitsvampire gerade mehr als nur ein bisschen auf ihr Blut freuten – was sie dieses Mal jedoch nicht bekommen sollten, das wusste Alfred schließlich noch aus erster Hand. Er erkannte auch, wie der Alfred auf der Bühne sich unter die restlichen Vampire mischte, sich dabei jedoch mehr als nur ein wenig auffällig anstellte. Doch wie auch damals bemerkte ihn da noch niemand, die Vampire waren viel zu sehr auf den Grafen und dann auf Sarah fixiert.  
„Ich fand ja damals schon, dass das Kleid viel zu teuer für dich gewesen ist!“, meinte Herbert schließlich.  
„Unverschämtheit!“, fauchte Sarah zurück, doch Herbert zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich fand es wunderschön an dir!“, mischte Alfred sich ein.  
„Danke, Alfred!“, lächelte Sarah und vermied es, Herbert weiter anzuschauen, auch wenn sie solche Spitzen von dem Grafensohn schon gewöhnt war.  
„Nun, da du damals echte Rubine getragen hast, die du dann in einem Schneesturm verloren hast, bin ich der Meinung, dass das Kleid ein wenig teuer war!“  
„Ihr habt sie doch wiedergefunden!“, murrte Sarah leise.  
„Ja, im Sommer. Sechs Monate später!“  
Sarah senkte den Blick, denn in diesem Punkt musste sie Herbert recht geben. Zuerst hatte sie damals auf der Flucht das wertvolle Diadem verloren und dann schließlich auch die Kette. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, wollte Herbert diesen Triumph eigentlich nicht gönnen, nur wollte sie auch nicht lügen. Also sagte sie lieber gar nichts und versuchte wieder mehr auf das Bühnengeschehen zu achten. Dort war sie wohl gerade gebissen worden und unwillkürlich glitt ihre Hand an ihren Hals. Natürlich spürte man dort nichts mehr, aber sie meinte manchmal immer noch die Schmerzen zu spüren, die der Biss in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl gewesen, nicht nur der Biss an sich, sondern auch das Gefühl, dass sie betrogen worden war – sie hätte damals auf Alfred hören sollen. Ein Kichern von Magda lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ab.  
„Ein Kerzenständer – du wolltest sie mit einem Kerzenständer angreifen?“  
„Hätte ja was bringen können, war immerhin Feuer!“  
„Und so niedlich!“, mischte sich Herbert lachend ein.  
Ein Knall ließ alle vier Vampire wieder zur Bühne blicken, wo gerade ein Kreuz errichtet worden war. Herbert fauchte leise; noch immer mochte er Kreuze nicht sonderlich, während es die anderen kaum zu kümmern schien. Ihn überlief ein leichter Schauer und er war froh, als das religiöse Symbol wieder entfernt wurde.  
„Geht dieser Kitsch schon wieder von vorn los?“, fragte Magda leise jammernd.  
„Keine Angst, das ist die Szene, wo sie mich gebissen hat, kann also nicht sonderlich lange dauern!“, erwiderte Alfred und hatte Recht. Kurz darauf biss die Sarah auf der Bühne ihren Partner und Alfred schüttelte es leise. Doch er reagierte ähnlich wie Sarah, er fasste sich an den Hals und berührte die ehemaligen Bisswunden. Doch auch bei ihm merkte man natürlich nichts mehr, alles war durch den Vampirismus verschwunden.

Trotz allem waren alle vier von der letzten Szene begeistert. Herbert schwärmte für das Kostüm, welches sein Darsteller auf der Bühne trug und auch Magda war von dem Kostüm ihrer Darstellerin begeistert, auch wenn die Frisur ihr zu wild war. Alfred und Sarah dagegen waren einfach nur begeistert von der Aussage des Liedes, außerdem gefielen ihnen allgemein die Kostüme.  
Sobald das Stück beendet war, standen auch sie auf und applaudierten den Darstellern auf der Bühne. Es war vielleicht seltsam gewesen, die eigene Geschichte auf der Bühne unterlegt mit Musik zu sehen, aber keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Es war gut gewesen – nur eben für alle auch ein wenig peinlich. Besonders Alfred nahm für sich mit, dass er sich das ganze Musical nicht noch einmal ansehen würde. Noch einmal wollte er sich nicht anschauen, wie töricht er sich an einigen Stellen verhalten hatte – und dass nur, weil er glaubte, Sarah retten zu können. Am Ende hatte er es ohnehin nicht geschafft und sie waren beide zu Vampiren geworden – ein Teil, den das Musical leider nicht zeigte.  
„Können wir jetzt bitte irgendwo was trinken gehen?“, fragte er deswegen leise und schaute seine drei Begleiter fragend an. Bis auf Herbert stimmten alle sofort zu, doch auch der Grafensohn schloss sich ihnen an. Allein im Hotel brauchte er auch nicht zu sitzen – und wenn er ehrlich war, dann würde er sie wohl noch ein wenig mit der gesamten Geschichte aufziehen.  
„Und was schauen wir uns als nächstes an?“, fragte Herbert trotzdem noch mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.


End file.
